A long time
by Delyneko-chan
Summary: Una bella canción del OST ha inspirado estos dos pequeños relatos. Kouji-Karina/Kouichi-Karina. Historia para despedirme de los Oc.


**A long time...**

_by Delyneko-chan_

¡¡Hola!! n.n Jí, jí, lo sé, otra vez yo y mis fanfics de Digimon Frontier xDU (ríe como loca) Pues verán, estas dos pequeñas historias tienen más o menos relación con DigiFro, ya les explico.

**Disclaimer:** Pues... que Digimon no es mío y que hago esto por mera diversión, ja ja

**Nota:** Alta presencia de Oc xD Síe, es Karina (para las personas que la echaron de menos, aquí está de nuevo en un fanfic XDDD). Aquí relataré dos sucesos que ocurren en dos episodios de DigiFro que yo inventé, lo siento si eso les molesta pero... como dije, lo hago por mera diversión non. El título se debe a una canción muy hermosa del OST de DigiFro del mismo nombre, la cual usan de base para las escenas emotivas. Creo que es todo. Primero va el nombre del episodio que inventé, y luego... pues ya verán.

* * *

**La nueva guerrera del Equilibrio.**

_Este supuesto 'episodio' viene después de la carrera de Trailmons, antes de que vayan a la aldea de los Hamburgermon, ya que es allí en donde aparece Karina (según yo). En resumen: el trailmon que los llevaría hacia ese lugar se averió y tuvieron que esperar en un gran oasis a que se arreglara, algo que le llevó todo el día y toda la noche. Es en ese lapsus en el que se topan con una pirámide azteca. Karina siente que su digispirit bestia se encuentra en ese lugar, así que comienza a acercarse a la pirámide. Sin embargo, Ladydevimon la ataca. Los demás tratan de ayudarla pero un campo de energía protegía la pirámide. Karina digievoluciona a Kittyrmon(c), su digispirit humano, y se enfrenta a Ladydevimon. Kittyrmon perdía y a los demás les daba coraje no poder ayudarla. Es cuando aparece el totem del digispirit de Karina y lo recibe, digievolucionándo en Queenakatpimon(c), derrotando a Ladydevimon, haciendo desaparecer la barrera. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, Karina no logra controlar su digispirit y es ayudada por Kendogarurumon, quien logra calmarla y devolverla a su estado normal._

* * *

**Kouji y Karina conversan a la luz de la fogata.**

Todos estaban dormidos a la intemperie, como estaban acostumbrados desde que llegaron al Digimundo. Kouji quedó a cargo de la fogata que los mantendría con calor, pero no por querer cuidar de los demás (aunque esa también era una de las razones, pero jamás lo admitiría), sino por que ahora... tenía tanto que pensar.

- Al fin obtuve mi digispirit bestia, ¿no es genial?

- ¿Eh? - estaba observando las estrellas, recostado en un árbol, con ambos brazos detrás de la nuca, así que no se percató de que Karina se había acercado a él. Le sonreía, y ahora se sentaba a su lado. - Ya lo creo. - sonrió levemente.

Rodeó sus piernas con ambos brazos, observando el fuego que ahora les regalaba un poco de calor...

- Fue bueno habernos encontrado nuevamente.

- ¿Uh?

Observó a su amigo de años. Le sonreía. Claro, ahora que se habían encontrado nada ni nadie los separaría como hace cinco años. Karina le devolvió la sonrisa a Kouji.

- Ahora que me doy cuenta... lo que más extrañaba de ti era tu sonrisa.

Un ligero sonrojo tapizó las mejillas de la niña, mientras parpadeaba ligeramente. El reflejo de la fogata se podía ver en sus lentes redondos. Kouji se percató un poco tarde de su error.

- ¡N-No quise decir eso! - negó ligeramente con la cabeza, mientras que el rojo afloraba a sus mejillas. Giró su rostro levemente para huir de esos asombrados ojos dorados. - No me malinterpretes, por favor.

Escuchó una risita que provenía de la pelivioleta. La miró de reojo.

- No importa - ella ya no estaba sonrojada. - Está bien decir lo que uno siente de vez en cuando, ¿no?

- Sí claro - bajó la vista levemente.

Pero quiso regresar su vista al cielo, en donde las estrellas brillaban hermosas, en donde las tres lunas del Digimundo le regalaban algo de luz a la oscura noche.

- Las estrellas están hermosas esta noche.

La de pañuelo rosa elevó la vista al cielo.

- Es verdad...

Las contemplaba con verdadera admiración. A pesar de que había pasado mucho tiempo en la aldea de las Pyokomon, nunca se había detenido a observar el cielo nocturno del mundo digital. Realmente era hermoso.

Apoyó una mano en el suelo, sin dejar de mirar las estrellas. Estaba muy feliz, ¿y quién no al encontrarse con la persona que tanto añoraba ver? Todos esos años lejos de él y ahora... estaba de vuelta. Las cosas volverían a ser como antes, ella sería su inseparable amiga, tal y como debió de ser siempre.

Y estaba feliz por eso. Porque se había encontrado con Kouji Minamoto, con su hermanito, en sentido figurado. La vida volvía a sonreírle.

Todo había sido tan repentino. Aceptó el reto al llegar a este lugar desconocido, ¿todo para encontrarse con ella? ¿Con la única persona que le conocía? Tal vez, sí...

Escuchó un pequeño ruido a su lado, pero no le dio importancia. Hasta que siente que algo se apoya en él. Mas bien, alguien...

- ¿Karina? - sorprendido, miró a su amiga, que ahora se encontraba apoyada en él. - ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué te apoyas en mí?

- Silencio, despertarás a los demás - mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Kouji cerró la boca, pero no dejó de lado su rostro de asombro, vergüenza y reclamo. - Sólo quiero que nos quedemos así... como cuando éramos niños, ¿lo recuerdas?

Mantuvo su silencio, sólo que ahora poco a poco comenzaba a relajarse. Sonrió levemente, y regresó su vista al cielo.

Las estrellas realmente estaban hermosas esa noche.

* * *

Kawaii, neh?

El próximo será de Kouichi y Karina.

No me maten por esto, onegai (siente la lanza de Ren Tao cerca suyo) ¡Uys ññUU!

¡Hasta la próxima ñoñ!


End file.
